Um jogo de quadribol
by CarolMedeiros
Summary: Um jogo de quadribol, uma aposta, fim de briga.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence (sou muito mais o Ron), e sim a JK Rownling, Warnes e afins.

_É uma das minhas primeiras fics sobre a série, primeira J X L, espero que gostem. Beijos._

* * *

><p>James Potter estava muito nervoso. Último jogo do Campeonato das Casas, seu último jogo, que seria contra a Corvinal, se ganhassem seriam campeões e se perdessem Sonserina ganhava a Taça.<p>

O principal problema é que fazia duas semanas em que Lily Evans, sua namorada - talvez _ex_ namorada-, não falava com ele. E isso já estava o tirando do sério.

- Prongs, tenta esvaziar a mente. – Sirius recomendou no vestiário da Grifinória – Você nervoso não vai ajudar nada no jogo.

- Eu sei, Padfoot. Só não consigo. Em todos os jogos nos últimos dois anos, Lily me desejava boa sorte,e para mim, isso é como se fosse um ritual de boa sorte.

E foi só dizer isso que Lily invadia o vestiário, arrancando assovios do resto dos jogadores ali, deixando a única jogadora do time e James emburrados.

- Potter! – ela o chamou.

- Iiiih, a ruivinha voltou às formalidades.

- Cala a boca, Sirius! – Lily disse. – Você tem que pegar o pomo.

- Por que? – James perguntou surpreso enquanto Sirius resmungava algo como "_Não Lily, nós vamos jogar Quadribol, mas o nosso objetivo não é pegar o pomo e ganhar."_

- Bem, eu apostei com um jogador da Corvinal, se você não pegasse o pomo, teria que ir com ele ao baile de formatura.

- COMO?

- Ér...- ela estava envergonhada- Ele viu a nossa briga no Salão Principal e achou que poderia sair comigo. Depois de me perturbar muito ele disse algo sobre o Quadribol, nós discutimos e do nada percebi que tinha feito a aposta.

- Mas...Mas, eu pensei que...- ele não sabia dizer aquilo.

- Ele está tentando dizer que, - Sirius tentou explicar- achava que você iria com ele, afinal, você _ainda _são namorados.

- Eu prometo que irei com você, se você pegar o bentido pomo!

- 'Tá certo Lírio, eu vou pegar o pomo de ouro _por você._

Ela deu um meio sorriso, pensando que ele iria pegar a pequena bolinha só para não ver a sua namorada (e_x namorada, _talvez) ir para o baile com outro.

Pobre coitada...

- Então é isso. Boa sorte meninos – saiu do vestiário, sem antes dar um beijo na bochecha de James, como fazia desde sexto ano.

- Agora você pode parar com o nervosismo. Lily já te deu boa sorte – Sirius falou brincando.

Antes que James pudesse responder, a voz da narradora, uma sextanista chamada Sarah Abott da Lufa Lufa, foi ouvida:

"_Final da Taça Quadribol, Grifinória x Corvinal! Se Grifinória ganhar com uma diferença de 200 pontos, levará a Taça pela primeira vez depois que James virou capitão, se isso não acontecer, Sonserina sairá campeã, graças a vitória roubada..._

'_SARAH ! NARRE SEM EXPRESSAR SUA OPINIÃO! – todos ouviram a bronca da Professora Minerva.'_

_... contra Lufa Lufa! Estão preparados? – _todos ouviram a multidão gritar- _Que entrem os times!"_

Assim Grifinória entrou, com James na frente; depois Corvinal, com o seu respectivo capitão na frente.

- Quero um jogo limpo, nada de agressão física e nada de palavrões! – a professora de vôo terminou o pequeno discurso olhando significamente para Sirius.

"_O artilheiro Wood já começou com a posse de bola, driblando todos os jogadores da Corvinal e fazendo o primeiro gol grifinório! Dez pontos para Grifinória"_

_-_ Você acha que o James vai pegar o pomo? – Alice, grande amiga de Lily, perguntou.

- Ele iria pegar o pomo de qualquer jeito, sem aposta ou com aposta. – Remus Lupin respondeu.

E o jogo não estava tão concorrido, o placar estava 160 x 90 para a Grifinória quando James pegou o pomo, ganhando a Taça.

Mas invés de ir ao solo para ver comemorar como o resto dos jogadores, foi em direção a arquibancada vermelha e dourada, que estava em festa.

- JAMES! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? – Sirius gritava lá de baixo, sabendo que se o amigo chegasse perto de mais de torcida, seria puxado e, provavelmente, cairia da vassoura.

Chegando próximo suficiente, para que a mão encostasse na torcida, estendeu o pomo para Lily, que estava na primeira fileira e disse:

- Peguei o pomo _para _você.

Ela sorriu, pegou o pomo e imediatamente puxou a sua mão, o deixando mais perto. Quando conseguiu, passou os braços por volta do pescoço do moreno, lhe dando um beijo digno de cinema. Provocando mais gritos na torcida.

Jamesquase caiu da vassoura, quase, porque era um excelente piloto e soube se concentrar nas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada. – ela disse á ele, sorrindo.

_**xxx**_

Na festa no Salão Comunal na mesma noite, o assunto que todos comentavam era o beijo que rolara no fim da partida.

James estava radiante. Lily o tinha beijado, na frente de todo mundo, mesmo estando sem se falar e ainda tinham ganhado a Taça. Comemorava com os amigos, bebendo Cerveja Amanteigada, autorizada pela Profa. Minerva, claro.

Lily estava conversando com Alice e Marlene McKinnon, outra grande amiga sua, quando sentiu uma mão a puxando para o meio do Salão Comunal.

- Acho que você está me devendo isso... – foi só isso que Lily ouviu antes de sentir que estava sendo beijada por James com toda paixão e saudade em que ele sentia.

E como todas as vezes que uma cena dessas acontecia no castelo, a platéia assobiou, gritou e aplaudiu.

O casal só se separou quando ambos precisaram de ar.

- Devíamos ir para um lugar mais reservado. – Lily sussurrou no ouvido do garoto.

Como resposta, sentiu sendo puxada pelo o moreno outra vez, só que dessa vez em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Então... – James começou a falar quando encontraram um corredor vazio – Você prometeu que iria comigo ao baile comigo, se eu conseguisse pegar o pomo de ouro.

- Prometi isso?

- Sim, no vestiário, antes do jogo, logo depois que tinha apostado com um jogador da Corvinal...

- Eu apostei com quem? – perguntou assustada, mas logo se lembrou da conversa- Ah sim, Remo tinha aparecido quando estava indo para o jogo, dizendo que você não conseguia se concentrar, era por minha causa, então tive que bolar um plano rápido para falar com você.

"Você sabe, tenho um orgulho muito grande. Não conseguiria falar com você, depois de um escândalo daquele no Salão Principal, se não tivesse um motivo aparente."

- Basicamente, você me enganou.

- Foi. – ela respondeu apreensiva, mesmo não tem sido perguntada nada- Com ajuda das meninas e de Remo...

- Se não fosse por isso, não iríamos nos falar tão cedo e você não teria me beijado logo após o jogo, na frente da escola toda.

– Acho que não ia conseguir não falar com você por mais tempo... – ela falou corada com muita vergonha.

- De qualquer jeito, agradecerei a eles um dia.

E repetindo o que tinha feito á pouco tempo no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, James a beijou com toda paixão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Ok, essa fic realmente ficou um lixo. Espero que alguém tenha gostado. Talvez faça uma continuação, não sei._

_Dedico ela para as minhas amigas Jadeh e Duanna, que estão descobrindo o mundo de fics agora, e me faz prometer postar toda fic que escrevo sobre Harry Potter._

**Faça uma criança feliz, e aperte no botão "Review" aqui embaixo, nem que seja para escrever "amei" ou "que fic merda, pare de escrever agora!".**


End file.
